Angeles
by TakeARideInTheImpala
Summary: Slight Destiel but doesn't really have to be. Inspired by Jensen Ackles singing Angeles.


**Dean's POV**

Dean was bored out of his mind. Sam and Bobby had left him alone in the house and gone out to "look for a new case"; however Dean strongly suspected they had gone out for a celebratory drink. Cas had been called back up to heaven for something angelic that he didn't understand which Dean had been pretty pissed off about. They'd just finished their current case, tackling a particularly annoying werewolf who had a habit of scratching up all of his victims nearly to death before he bit them. Awful as this habit was, Dean couldn't help but be thankful for it as it had saved him from becoming a werewolf himself as it entertained itself with ripping him up long enough for Sam to get there and shoot it.

This was why they'd left him at home; under the claims that he was too injured to leave the house. But having been alone for half an hour his wounds had stopped hurting, mainly because they hadn't even hurt that much in the first place. By now he'd had enough; he just had to find something to do.

He mentally wrote a list: he could try to find Sam's diary again, that was always funny to read but even funnier to see his anger when he found out; he could see if the Impala needed fixing but he'd already done that this morning before they left to hunt the werewolf; or he could explore the off limits part of the house. Bobby always told them not to go in the attic because the floor was "unstable" or something but what the hell, the way Dean saw it, it was his fault for leaving him alone with nothing to do- he just had to see what was in there.

In order to get the ladder down he'd had to jump, which he had to admit did smart a little and it was quite hard to climb but well worth it when he saw what was up there. Dean hadn't had much of a normal childhood and the thought of having something as simple as a family meal made him feel warm and happy inside, so this attic was like a treasure trove for a guy like him.

At the most he'd expected to find old broken salt guns or snapped wooden stakes but instead the room he found himself in was full of all the things Bobby must've owned before he became a hunter, Dean even saw a few things he remembered them salvaging from the wreckage of their own home all those years ago. Bobby had been right though, it was very unstable up there; almost every step he took Dean felt the floor creaking and struggling to hold his weight but he didn't care.

There was an old work desk and a shelf full of classic novels as well as a dressing table and old make-up that he supposed had belonged to Bobby's wife before she'd died but what really caught Dean's eye was the old guitar right in the corner. He could remember when he was really young his dad used to play the guitar for them sometimes and Dean himself had started to learn it at one point in his life before he really got into the hunting which quickly took up any spare time he had. But now he had nothing to do, and he was feeling nostalgic and bored, Dean grabbed the guitar and climbed back down out of the attic.

**Castiel's POV**

Cas had been called back up to heaven a few days ago for some important yearly meeting of the angels. Before he'd met the Winchesters he really wouldn't have minded going but they had been in the middle of a particularly dangerous werewolf case and he was annoyed he couldn't have been there to help them.

But now it was over and Cas could finally check up on them. He thought of Dean first and he could hear what he was saying but it didn't really make much sense to him.

**_Someone's always coming around here_**

**_Trailing some new kill_**

**_Says, I've seen your picture on a _**

**_Hundred-dollar bill_**

**_What's a game of chance to you?_**

**_Here is one of real skill_**

**_So glad to meet you, Angeles_**

Cas didn't understand what Dean was talking about but he assumed it was about him since he was saying "angels". Confused, Cas decided he'd better go down and see what he meant.

Silently he appeared in the kitchen of Bobby Singer's house. He could see Dean on the lounge in the sofa, he was hunched over something and at first Castiel thought he was ill or injured but then he noticed the hunter's wounds were already bandaged but despite this they still looked very bad. The sight of Dean's injuries made him even madder that he hadn't been there to help them on this case.

The second thing he realised was that Dean hadn't noticed him yet so he was still speaking; but he wasn't speaking. Cas supposed he was singing, it was slightly different to the way the choirs sang in heaven but in his opinion, this was far nicer. Dean had never mentioned that he could sing or play an instrument and listening to him now Cas wondered why not. He made no move to alert Dean of his presence there in case it made him stop singing.

**_Picking up the ticket shows there's_**

**_Money to be made_**

**_Go on, lose the gamble that's the_**

**_History of the trade_**

**_Did you add up all the cards left to play?_**

**_To zero_**

**_And sign up with evil, Angeles?_**

**_Don't start me trying now_**

**_Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh_**

**_Cause I'm all over it, Angeles_**

**_I can make you satisfied in_**

**_Everything you do_**

**_All your secret wishes could right_**

**_Now be coming true_**

**_And be forever with my poison arms_**

**_Around you_**

**_No one's gonna fool around with us_**

**_No one's gonna fool around with us_**

**_So glad to meet'cha, Angeles_**

Dean finished the song and he smiled to himself before looking up and catching the eye of the angel standing in the next room. His face went an impressive shade of red and he stood up looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Cas!" he shouted at the angel.

"Yes?" Castiel tilted his head in that way he always did, not recognising Dean's embarrassment.

His cluelessness did not quell the hunter's anger, "how long have you been there?"

"Almost since you started singing. You've never mentioned that you had such a beautiful voice Dean."

Now his anger faded into embarrassment. "Come on it wasn't that good Cas. I haven't sung like that in years; never had the time, and I haven't played the guitar since my teenage years, I made loads of mistakes."

The angel raised his eyebrows in surprise at his lack of confidence, "I didn't notice any mistakes. I thought it was wonderful. I've lived since the beginning of humanity and I can't think of anyone better than that, even in heaven." He stated.

The redness that had been beginning to subside on Dean's face now came flooding back and he sat back down. "You're kidding right?"

Cas shook his head, making the hunter smile bashfully.

"What was the song about?" He inquired because even after coming down to see the performance in person he didn't quite understand.

Dean gestured for Cas to sit on the couch next to him as he told him, "it's about an angel."

"Can you play it again?" Cas asked and of course Dean obliged.


End file.
